Chapter 76
|romaji= Rīn no kokuhaku |caption= |chapter= 76 |length= 20 |date= July 6, 2016 (Magazine) December 16, 2016 (Tankōbon) |volume=9 |episode= |previous= Chapter 75 |next= Chapter 77 }} The 75th Time: Rein’s Confession Summary The chapter starts with another dream. Tokiwa’s alternate version and Rein are taking a break on the battlefield. Rein has brought food she made herself. Tokiwa turns around, his artificial eye clearly visible this time. Rein takes Tokiwa’s hand and when they are just about to kiss Tokiwa wakes up. Woken from his dreams Tokiwa finds Rein floating above him. She tells Tokiwa that she is hungry and asks him to make food. Everyone comes to Tokiwa’s room to have breakfast. Their breakfast consists of things like instant ramen, Machinus Breakfast Ver. 2.3 and cake. When Meguru notices everyone’s unhealthy eating habit she gets angry and scolds them. The others are rather scared by her being in full student council president mode, especially when she strikes Kanata. Meguru tells that she is going to cook curry for then and sends her friends to buy the ingredients. The ingredients she receives include things like caviar, pineapple, and cake – Kanata even brings some geckos for her to cook. This earns him another hit from Meguru. Rein steps in and proclaims that she, the goddess of cyberspace, is going to cook the best curry. However she is ignored by Meguru who has started to assign tasks to everyone. Haruka doubts that Rein is able to cook, but to everyone’s astonishment she cites a perfect curry recipe. Unfortunately that is all she can do, since she is unable to tell a pineapple from a potato and does not know what a cutting board looks like. Meguru takes over again and make some delicious curry. While eating, Tokiwa compliments her on her cooking skills. Rein asks Tokiwa whether he likes girls who can cook. He answers that it is certainly a nice if a girl knows how to cook. Late at night Tokiwa hears some strange sounds from the kitchen. He goes to investigate and finds Rein asleep in a very messy kitchen. She obviously had tried to make food. Tokiwa is touched that she would put in so much effort for him. As he is about to cover her with his cardigan Rein wakes up. But it is not the usual Rein who has woken up, but her other self. The other Rein cooks up a meal with ease and asks Tokiwa not to tell her usual self. Tokiwa is a bit unsure about lying to her, but she answers that is does not make any difference, since they are both the same Rein. The food she has made is really good and Tokiwa mentions that it was just like in his dream. To this comment Rein replies that what he saw was not a dream. She suddenly changes her clothes to the ones she wore in cyberspace und tells Tokiwa that she has to confess something. She continues that this is not the first time for her to make a confession. Within the gallery of eternity she has confessed to him thousands of times already. Characters *Tokiwa Yasaka *Rein *Deus Ex Machina III *Haruka Yata *Aria *Kanata Kusanagi *Meguru Yaegaki Category:Chapters